The Tranquil's Solution
by DoorbellSpider
Summary: "It was a time when only the dead smiled, happy in their peace." —Anna Akhmatova


Elsa was thinking hard. Knight-Commander Meredith had gone through another tirade, angrily pacing back and forth. It was the fourth rant in as many days this week and it was always the same problems cropping up: Blood mages infested the city, maleficars wreaked havoc on the citizenry and the mages in the Gallows tried to incite riots. The Knight-Commander complained often about First Enchanter Orsino's public antics—speeches meant to inflame the public's opinion of the Order. The Champion openly associated with apostates and the city guard obstinately impeded templar investigations, adding insult to injury. The Knight-Commander's own templars behaved in ways that reflected poorly upon the order.

Elsa did not understand why there were such problems at all. Logically these predicaments should be solvable. Routines could be established to eliminate or circumvent problems. The leaders should establish a simple and clear goal that was for the good of everyone. Everyone spent all their time fighting and arguing. It was inefficient. Unless the point was to argue, then everything was as it should be.

But it was not supposed to be this way. Knight-Commander Meredith was often upset. She wasted a lot of energy trying to solve these problems, but appeared incapable of doing so. No one had come up with a solution. It was Elsa's job to aid Knight-Commander Meredith in her day-to-day tasks, and it was evident to Elsa that Meredith was having trouble. Therefore, it was Elsa's responsibility to help her.

After Meredith dismissed Elsa at supper time, she returned to the Tranquil quarters. There was no clear reason for the situation to be so tangled. Elsa went to Theodore, the tranquil with the most seniority.

"Theodore, I am thinking about why the Knight-Commander cannot solve the problems she is presented with. She has ample time and resources. Her peers do not cooperate with her and she is not willing to cooperate with them. They say they are attempting to find a solution. But they have not. Do you have any information as to why this is?"

It was laundry night. When Theodore finished his folding, he stood and turned to her. His blank eyes stared at her for two minutes before he answered.

"There is no reasonable explanation for this outcome."

"There no explanations at all?"

"I have been told the in-fighting is because emotions are running high. I can remember what anger feels like, but I do not comprehend why the leaders of Kirkwall do not take steps to lessen the emotional impact upon their decisions."

"They repeat their actions and expect different outcomes. Why is this?"

Theodore stood and thought for a minute before he responded, "It would appear to be another result of thinking with emotions instead of using reason."

"They will not find a working solution if they continue this way." Elsa stated. "They are not thinking logically. Thank you Theodore. I will continue to think on this."

"You are welcome Elsa."

* * *

Another week went by and there was no change in the situation. Three templars had been reported to the Knight-Commander under charges of indecent conduct, but there was insufficient proof to convict them, even though the crime had been committed in front of Alice. The tranquil were not considered to be acceptable witnesses. Elsa did not understand why. There was nothing wrong with Alice's senses or thought processes. Knight-Commander Meredith put the templars on latrine duty. Meredith was angry, but could not strip them of their rank in the Order without just cause. The three templars were not the exception. There were many who broke the rules. The tranquil did not understand why this was. But she understood that it should not be.

Elsa thought there was a connection between all of the Knight-Commander's problems. Elsa discovered a possible explanation that might be the root of all the trouble. Solving that problem could solve everything.

After supper Elsa had gone to Theodore to discuss the solution. He thought it was logical. The other tranquil were informed and they agreed it was a reasonable course of action. Testing was required. They would need one crate of lyrium and the furnaces will need to be stoked. There were one hundred and sixty-seven templars and mages total in the Gallows. They will need three crates of deathroot, two crates of corrupter agent, and two crates of concentrator agent. The tranquil decide to create a surplus in case of unforeseen complications. It was decided the plan would be enacted in two weeks' time in order to gather the reagents and to prepare the Gallows.

The weeks passed. Orsino had several confrontations with Knight-Commander Meredith. Neither came up with a solution to their problems. They separated and went to sulk in their respective offices.

Elsa reported to Theodore. "They have not come up with any plans to remedy the situation."

"We will begin tonight after the tenth hour." Theodore responded.

* * *

They started with the mage quarters. The sleeping gas canisters the tranquil had mixed flooded the halls and rooms with an odorless mist. Once the templar sentries had fallen, they were carried to the lyrium workshops first. They were taken care of. Then the limp, unconscious forms of the senior enchanters were brought in. The workshop was soon filled up. The individuals were put back in their rooms, sound asleep. The templars that had been on duty were left in the hallway in the mages' quarters, seated against the wall.

Then they moved on to the templar's quarters. It was nearly dawn before the tranquil approached the completion of their plan—only the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander were left. They had spent the night in their offices mired in paperwork, which was not unusual, but not part of the original plan. There was a contingency plan in place for this event.

First Enchanter Orsino was scheduled to go first. The Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter routinely have a cup of tea before going down to breakfast in order to stimulate themselves. Theodore brought Orsino his morning cup of tea, laced with magebane. Elsa brought Knight-Commander Meredith a cup of soldier's bane tea. They were then gassed. It is more difficult to gas people when they are awake; they can see the mist and escape.

Elsa and Theodore locked the doors as the canisters are released in the offices. There was a frantic pounding against the doors, and then all was quiet. The tranquil waited five minutes before opening the doors and allowing the gas to dissipate. The tranquil carried Orsino and Meredith down to the lyrium workshops. Meredith roused slightly after she had been strapped down to the table.

"What's going on? Elsa? Release me immediately!" The Knight-Commander struggled weakly against the leather restraints.

"No."

Meredith stopped and gaped as the tranquil woman methodically stoked the forge.

"What? What do you mean no? Let me go this instant!"

"I will not release you until we are done."

"Done with what?"

Theodore pulled the brand out of the fire, and dipped it in the scaldingly hot lyrium. He waited for the run off to stop dripping, and administered it to Orsino. Another applied an elfroot salve after the branding was complete. Two tranquils unstrapped the First Enchanter and carried him to his room.

"Making you tranquil."

"What?" Meredith screeched, "You can't do that! I'm the Knight-Commander! I'm not a mage!"

"Anyone can be made tranquil. It was tested. Everyone has a link to the Fade. Mages simply have a stronger connection that allows them to channel magic."

"But I'm not a mage! I'm not in danger from any demon!"

"That is true. But you and the other leaders of this city refuse to work together towards a common goal in order to better the situation for yourselves and for the people of Kirkwall. We came to the conclusion that your problems all stem from one common source. Emotion."

"That's preposterous!"

"We do not believe it to be so. We shall record the outcome of this experiment. Of all the tranquil in recorded history, there has been no mention of in-fighting, crime, abuse of the rules or of each other. We do not have the impulses a non-tranquil endures. We do not experience greed or corruption. We are orderly. Non-tranquils are not. We cooperate and progress. We lead peaceful, productive lives. That is what everyone desires. You stated that your goal was to bring peace and prosperity to the city. Logically, it appears to be the ultimate goal to which everyone strives whether they are aware of it or not. It is the reason for laws. It is why we were made tranquil. It has worked for us. Therefore it should also work for you."

"Mages are a danger to themselves! I am not!"

"You obstruct progress on account of emotions. People are dying of disease, starvation and crime. All of this is preventable. There is no reason not to eliminate these problems. You appear to suffer from negative emotions regularly. It is unnecessary. You complain regularly of the city's woes. We are fixing them. It is a reasonable solution."

"No it's not! You have no right to make me tranquil! My emotions are my own! This is immoral!"

"Many of the tranquil are not given the choice Knight-Commander. The Chantry approves of this method. The Chantry is the moral standard for many. Therefore, to eradicate the emotions of others so that they are no longer a threat to themselves or to others is an acceptable price, and not immoral. It will be better when we are all tranquil Knight-Commander. You will see."

Elsa removed the brand from the fire and dipped it into the lyrium solution.

Meredith struggled frantically. "The city-guard will stop you! The Champion will stop you! The Divine will call an Exalted March! They won't let you get away with this!"

"We have planned for that."

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to Easternviolet for betareading!_

_Happy Halloween! :D_


End file.
